The Indians Cometh
by Da Digibum
Summary: Ok, once more, I edited it and NO MORE SYMBOLS
1. Default Chapter Title

Ranma 1/2: The Indians Cometh  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I just had too   
much   
time on my hand and decided to write this. This is non profit and only   
for   
entertainment. All  
characters you do not recognize from the original series are copy right   
of   
me. With that being   
said, read on. , Characters thinking  
[,] Characters talking in Cherokee language  
  
  
The sun rose in the mountains but no one in there was happy. "Our   
Village!" A voice cried. his hair was brown, what little hair he had   
since   
he's shaved most of it off. On his head was a feathered headdress.   
Behind   
him, another boy came up behind him. At first he wore on his head, the   
head   
of a wolf. But took it off to reveal his blonde hair. Both had green   
eyes.   
"I don't believe it." He muttered. Another boy removed an Elks head   
from   
his own and a girl with a fox claw on her neck soon came up behind   
them.   
Finally, one last boy came up between them, wearing bearskins.   
[Soaring   
Eagle, where's the Chief?] The last boy asked. Their eyes widened in   
horror. [Netima Sakima!] They all called. Finally out of the ruble   
crawled   
a small old man. [Over here!] The old man called. They all ran to   
him and   
sat down. [Great Chief, what do we do now? Our village is destroyed.]   
The   
old man pulled out a piece of paper. [I know. And if we are not out   
of   
here by tomorrow, Shity beetle will use us as slaves.] All hung their   
heads   
low. [I have a plan, though.] The chief said. Their heads snapped up.   
[I   
have an old friend in Japan who always told me if I needed anything to   
just   
tell him. I'm sure he would let us come live with him.] The five   
young   
ones nodded, but they did not look too happy. [Soaring Eagle, Yawning   
Wolf,   
look around and grab anything that looks like it's usable.] The first   
two   
boys that had appeared nodded and ran off. [Running Elk, go hunting   
for   
some meat.] The third boy nodded and ran off as well. [Silent fox,   
check   
the fields for any food that might be left.] the girl nodded and headed   
off   
her way. [Stalking Bear, keep a look out to see if anyone comes this   
way.]   
He nodded. [I just hope he remembers me.] The old chief thought.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
Kasumi Tendo had just finished cleaning the kitchen, when she heard a   
knock   
at   
the door. Who could that be? All Ranma's Fiancees know he's in   
school.   
Grandfather Happousai doesn't usually knock. When she answered the   
door,   
five teens stood there, along with an old man that was as short as   
Happousai. "May I help you?" Kasumi asked. The old man spoke. "I'm   
looking for a friend of mine named Hapousai, does he live here?" "Yes,   
he's   
out right now, but he should be back soon. Would you like to come in?"   
The   
man nodded and walked in. "Would the rest of you like to come in?"   
Kasumi   
asked when none of the five behind the old man had made a move. The   
old man   
motioned for them to come in and they finally filed in the house.   
"There   
just a little shy right now. This is their first time in Japan." the   
old   
man commented. After a few minutes Kasumi came out with some food.   
"Would   
you like something to eat?" She asked, only to get more silence from   
the   
five. Finally, the door opened. "Wah Hoo! What a Haul!" A voice   
called.   
"Grand father Happousai, you have some visitors!" She called back.  
  
Happousai came into where they were all sitting. "Who?" he asked.   
The   
old man appeared. "Happousai!" He called. "Netima Sakima!" They both   
hugged each other and shook hands. "What are you doing here?"   
Happousai   
asked. The two went to talk in private. [We're missing the Nascar   
races   
for this?] Yawning Wolf muttered to the rest of them. They all nodded.   
The two old men walked back out. "Then it's settled, you and your   
grandchildren can live here." Happousai stated. "But won't that Soun   
guy   
get mad?" Asked Netima. "Not if I tell him." "Ok everyone, we're   
staying   
here. Find a place to sleep." They looked around for a moment, then   
walked   
out to the back yard. They all began to pitch tents. "Odd little ones   
you   
got there." Happousai muttered.  
  
Finally night came and the family sat down to dinner. "Soun."   
Happousai   
started. "Yes master? What have I done now? I'm sorry!" Genma in his   
panda form held up a sign. "I beg forgiveness!" "No, no, nothing like   
that." The old man told them. "An old friend of mine lost his home and   
he   
and I told him that he and his grandchildren can live here with us."   
"What!?" yelled Soun. "I knew you'd understand." "Yes, master." "Good.   
I'll call them in so you can meet them. Netima!" The old man and his   
company filed in. "I am Netima Sakima, and these are my grandchildren   
as   
well as his students." The one in the headdress spoke first. "I am   
Soaring   
Eagle." Next was the one in the wolf mask. "I am Yawning Wolf, and   
this is   
my sister Silent Fox." He said, pointing at the girl next to him with   
the   
fox claw on her neck. "I am Running Elk." the boy with the elk horns   
said.   
"And I am Stalking Bear," said the last one. They looked at the people   
at   
the table. Silent Fox looked at Ranma. "Mawocke!" She cried. Ranma   
looked   
shocked, "No, I'm Ranma." He told her. "Mawocke!" she cried again.   
"Mawocke?" he asked. A cheer rose from the other Indians.   
"Congratulations!" Soaring Eagle cried. "Why, what's going on?" asked   
Ranma. "You just agreed to marry Silent Fox." What?! Yelled   
Ranma.   
This being the only  
thing he had time to say before Akane knocked him unconcious. Ranma   
you   
jerk!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ranma =: Never a moments rest  
By: Yawning Wolf  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma = nor am I getting paid  
to write this. All characters not from the original  
series are owned by me. Thank you. With this being  
done, on with the story!  
,Characters thinking  
{,} Characters talking in Cherokee language  
  
  
  
"We're not going!" The five of them yelled at there  
chief. The old man shook his head. You could move  
an Indian to Japan, but getting them to go to school  
was a whole other story. He thought. "You are going  
to school, and that's final! I all ready enrolled you  
into Furinken with Ranma, Akane, and Nabbiki." They  
all muttered under there breath. "I heard that." The  
chief snapped. They all gather up materials and  
headed out with their newest friends and perhaps soon  
members of their tribe. {I say we head home and take  
our chances with Shity Beetle.} Soaring Eagle  
muttered to his kin. {Oh, yeah that's a good idea.   
Five of us versus five hundred of them.} Yawning Wolf  
answered back. {Yeah, and how bad can this school  
be?} Stalking Bear asked. {Silent Fox doesn't seem  
to think this is so bad} Running Elk commented.   
{Well that's because she's got a guy she's going to  
marry!} Soaring Eagle yelled. Ranma and Akane turned  
to look at them. "Just ignore him, he's nuts." Silent  
Fox told them. Silent Fox took Ranma's Arm and walked  
further, leaving Akane and the four other Indians.   
"That JERK!" She yelled. Finally they all showed up  
at the school. {Next time, we walk on our own.}   
Stalking bear muttered. The others nodded in  
agreement.  
  
"You four!" A voice called through the crowd. They  
looked around until some one with a wooden sword  
pushed his way through. "Who are all of you that is  
getting to close to Akane Tendo, the woman that I  
love?" "We're none of you concern." Soaring Eagle  
answered in a firm tone. "I'll not stand for this! I  
am Upperclassmen Kuno, also called the Blue Thunder of  
Furiken high!" "That's it! You want to fight? I  
challenge you!" Soaring Eagle yelled. "Is it just me  
or is this the way our problem started back home?"   
Yawning Wolf asked the others.  
  
They all stood in the backfield. Kuno, Soaring  
Eagle, and everyone else in the school. Nabbiki was  
getting bets on who would win, Ukyo was selling her  
pizzas, and with all the confusion, Happosia was  
raiding the girl's locker room. "Soaring Eagle, this  
isn't the best way to start our first day at school."   
Running Elk told him while he was warming up. "Hey,  
He wanted it, I'm just giving it to him." He answered  
back. Finally the fight began. Soaring Eagle jumped  
into the air and seemed to stay there for a while  
until Kuno got close enough. He landed a kick in  
Kuno's face and seemed to float to the ground. "How  
is he doing that?" Ranma asked from the sidelines.   
"It is the way of our people." Silent Fox answered.   
"You are given the name of animal that was around when  
you were born, then you learn how to fight like that  
animal. His birthday is the day when the first Eagle  
soars after winter. The very fist one soared past our  
village, so the elders named him, Soaring Eagle. And  
now he has learned how to fight like one, and how to  
stay in the air."  
  
"Hey Ranma, who's your new friend?" A voice  
interrupted their conversation. "UKYO!" Ranma knew  
he was in trouble now. Not that he wasn't all ready  
in trouble with Akane. "This is uh, uh, Silent Fox.   
Her Grandfather is a friend of the freaks and they're  
staying with us awhile." "And Ranma will one day  
marry me." Silent Fox spoke, beaming with joy. I'm  
dead. Ranma thought. Sure enough, the giant spatula  
slammed on his head. "Hey, what'd you do that for?"   
Silent Fox yelled.  
  
Yawning Wolf shook his head. His sister and friend now both had   
enemies.   
He would have finished his complaining out loud but he suddenly heard   
the   
soft   
jingling of chains and jumped out of the way as some one was about to   
land on   
him. I have you  
this time Ranma! Who are you? I think you ve got the wrong   
guy!   
Yawning Wolf said, as he   
punched his attacker in the face. Mousse put on his glasses. You're  
not   
Ranma! He   
cried in surprise. What a genius! Now tell me why you want   
Ranma?! If   
your a friend of  
Ranma's, I ll destroy you! Mousse jumped into the air and a flash   
of chains   
came out his sleeve.   
Oh, come on. Is that all you can do? A voice from behind asked   
him.   
Mousse turned around.   
Who are you? He asked. but Yawning Wolf was beyond talking. He   
let out   
a long, eerie  
howl, that seemed to cut through Mousses soul. And where he stood   
alone now   
stood five of  
him.   
  
Silent fox and Ukyo had almost begun to fight until an eerie howl   
had   
filled the air. The call of the pack! Silent fox realized.. She   
quickly   
ran off. She ran past   
the crowd that was watching Soaring Eagle finish off his fight with   
Kuno.   
Ranma saw her run by.   
What's up? He asked. The call of the pack, Yawning wolf is   
in   
trouble! When they found   
him though, there were five Yawning Wolves and a bloody Mousse.   
What in the   
world?   
Ranmas asked. The call of the pack, a move Yawning wolf only does   
when   
he's in trouble or   
really mad. It splits him into five separate copies and attack as a   
pack of   
wolves would.   
Mousse, battered, bloody, and almost dead finally ran off.  
  
Cologne was busy cooking the meals in the cat cafe when the door   
opened   
to reveal the banged up Mousse. Mousse, how many times do I have to   
tell   
you, your hidden   
weapons aren't going to help you against Ranma? Mousse spit out   
some teeth   
and blood. It   
wasn't Ranma that did this. Then who? she asked rolling   
her eyes.   
Being beaten by   
Ranma was no surprise. That boy was an amazing martial artist with an   
amazing amount of  
strength and ability to learn anything. But other than that the only   
person   
that could defeat  
Mousse in battle was Shampoo. I didn't get a name, but I got a   
good look at   
him. Oh, that'll  
help. The old ghoul sarcastically answered. No mattered how good a   
look   
Mousse got at  
anything he could easily mistake any inanimate object for what he was   
looking   
for. I mean it.   
He was dressed in a simple shirt and pants. looked like they were made   
out of   
animal skins, and  
he wore a wolf mask over his face. Say again? Cologne demanded.   
He wore   
a wolf mask on  
his face. All five of him. Five of him? Yeah, It looked   
like he did   
the splitting cat hair  
technique. But I thought only our amazon tribe knew that trick, and   
each of   
the five of him were  
solid. There s no way anyone could do that unless... Netima!   
She   
exclaimed. Bless you.   
Mousse remarked. The ghoul wacked him on his head with her stick and   
he   
passed out.  
  
Next time on Ranma 1/2: Cologne Shows up at the Tendo house hold with a   
hundred year old dispute. And she wants it solved her way. What s   
going on?   
find out in   
Ranma 1/2, digging up the hatchet.  



End file.
